


Mango

by awyjh_g



Series: Happy Birthday Nico ! [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: For Nico <3, Friends to Lovers, Hope you'll like it !, It's all cute uwuwu, M/M, Short story with a good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awyjh_g/pseuds/awyjh_g
Summary: Just Eunwoo wearing clothes in Moonbin's favorite color, and his dumbass doesn't understand why. So he decide to find out.





	Mango

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico/gifts).

Moonbin _loves_ two thing in life :

\- _peaches_, everything that was related to mango, the color, the fruit, the character, ect.

\- And _Lee Dong Min_, or _Cha Eun Woo_, if you prefer.  
  
That boy was his best friend, or one of his five best friend, and yeah, he was clearly in love with him; They known each other since the sandbox, and his love for him started then. Years later he confessed his love, which was accepted by Eunwoo, who promised to his friend to marry him when they grow up.  
  
Middle school arrived, Moonbin was still always with Eunwoo and the other boy, but that’s when he learn that liking boys was not good, it was against nature and completely disgusting. Boys only have to love girls. So he forgot about his love for Eunwoo, or try to, so he wont be rejected. He started going out with many girls and became the playboy of the school, kinda.  
  
Years passed, he was still friend with Eunwoo and the rest of the band. He was even more distant than before, but never stopped everything because even if he wanted to stop loving Eunwoo, he couldn’t stop talking to him. So he was in a constant ache, that’s was he continue to be a playboy, a bad playboy. He started drinking, smoking, and every bad shit that dumb teens do. And it was like this the whole years of highschool.  
  
Arrived in college, Moonbin and Eunwoo were back in the same school and same class. Moonbin didn’t saw Eunwoo that much last month, so he was really shocked to see Eunwoo wearing peachy color clothes. At first, he didn’t say anything, but when it start to be everyday like that, he took Eunwoo somewhere and talked with him, to understand. That’s when Eunwoo confessed, he said that he started to have feeling when Moonbin took his distance and that was the only way he found to make him realized. Moonbin was so happy to hear that, that he kissed him, forgetting that they were not alone.  
  
But he didn’t care anymore, his lover loved him back, and that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, short story, with mistake, i'm sooooorry ! It was so late when I write everything oof. Anyway, hope you'll like it too anyway.  
Happy birthday again lil' boy !


End file.
